


Another day of sun

by Yakall



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: F/M, I’ll add in the rest of the characters as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakall/pseuds/Yakall
Summary: Bunch of one-shots and short stories. A little bit of stuff for everyone. Mostly fluff and funny stuff but the occasional angst story. All the different ships and family relationships. Epic adventures and misadventures too.
Relationships: Bracken/Kendra Sorenson, Warren Burgess/Vanessa Santoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Quarantine  
I don’t own Fablehaven. 

Seth paced back and forth. The news he had received was awful! It was terrible! It would ruin everything! This wasn’t fair! It was an outrage! He needed to do something about it! Stow away? No one would help him this time. They were all against him. Every single last one. No that wouldn’t work. His last hope was to convince the big man. The head chanco. The chief boss.  
“Ahhh come on! How come I can’t go?” Seth asked clearly displeased. It was all Covid 19’s fault for canceling his mission! Nothing had changed because Fablehaven was pretty much always in quarantine but canceling missions? Did the world decide to break? “Warren’s going! And we all know something bad’s gonna happen to him. He’s probably gone get it and then infect a thousand people before dying off himself!” He lowered his voice, leaning in to his very annoyed grandpa. “And me and you both know that man already has one foot in the grave.”  
Grandpa Sorenson let out a sigh, his head tilted back. “Seth you are not going.”  
“Ya but see that mission was real important and the help of a shadow charmer could save Warren from being an idiot and killing half the population.”  
“That’s not how that works.” As if Grandpa knew about shadow charmer powers. It’s not like Seth could actually help or anything but he was grasping at straws. Whenever refused something, he only tried harder to get it.  
Seth moved around the table picking up the knife he had been whittling with earlier. It had cut a lovely beaver. He moved the knife over and began cutting up the tomato resting there. “Me, of all people should know.” He popped a slice into his mouth.  
“You’re not being careful.” Grandpa said spreading his hands out in exasperation. Seth’s attention shifted a bit and the knife came close to cutting his finger.  
“Man that was a close one!” It came out a little muffled because his mouth was full. His face put on a big grin as he showed the finger off.  
“You want one?” Seth offered as he held out a piece of tomato to him. Grandpa had apparently had enough because he stormed out of the room muttering something that Seth couldn’t hear. Poor guy looked like he was going to pull his hair out. But there was no way Seth was going to give up.  
If they wouldn’t let him go they’d wish they had. “You’ll regret this!” Seth called out leaning to side to see Grandpa through the doorway. 

“Kendra! Kendra Kendra Kendra! Kkkeeeeennnnndddrrraaa!” Each Kendra was said quicker then the last as Seth bounced up and down on his feet. Pursuing her lips, Kendra put her book on her lap.  
“What do you want now?” Seth put on his smug face and leaned against the couch.  
“You want to know a secret?” Kendra let out a sigh. “They call it the boomer remover for a reason.” They both knew what he was referring to.  
“Seth!”  
“Oh calm down don’t get your pants in a twist. That one’s not even that offensive. I know plenty of worse jokes than that.” Kendra got up from the couch, walked up the stairs, and slammed her bedroom door shut. Seriously what was her deal? You try to make one joke. Seth shook his head. 

Seth stood mopping around making annoying noises. It was amazing how one could make themselves sound like a variety of animals. Seth’s former zoo trips had taught him everything he needed to know. It just took a little finessing on his part and he was able to get any noise down.  
“Seth if you don’t shut your mouth right now, I will corner you, cut out your tongue, murder you, and then hide you in the basement where no one will find your body. And you know how efficient I am.”  
Seth put his hands up and slowly backed away from the murderous glint in Vanessa’s eyes. 

Tanu’s bottles clanked as Seth bumped them reaching for certain ingredients. One vial containing a strange green liquid tipped over and shattered, mixing with the blue goo he had spilled earlier. It started to bubble and fizz. Seth figured it was ok since nothing exploded or no weird creature emerged from it. Well not yet anyway.  
It was amazing how many different animal parts where in Tanu’a little lab thing! And not all of them where solid! He leaned over reaching for the little bottle labeled baking soda. Many bottles had intriguing names and he was going to play with them later after this project was done. A good spin off the old classic. Seth snatched the bottle and put it to the side along with his ever growing heap of stuff.  
Now it was go time. Seth tipped the vial into the cone waiting eagerly for something to happen. 

“Ok look,” Seth started. “If someone had just explained that magic volcanoes were a no-no this whole situation could have been averted.”  
“Seth we did tell you.”  
He opened his mouth but closed it again. His face took on a thoughtful expression. “Huh I guess you did. Oh well live and learn right?” He glanced over at the disaster he had made. It was time to go make a trip to his furry friends. He left.  
“Alright,” Stan said. “I say we ditch him in the woods and see how long he lasts.” Everyone present agreed and made generous bets.


	2. Driving Expeditions

Driving expeditions  
I don’t own fablehaven

“Now remember what I taught you.” Kendra said. Bracken gave a slight nod as he put his hand on the steering wheel. He placed his foot on to the pedal and eased the rusty car forward.   
Inch by inch it worked its way forward and threatened to leave the driveway. Kendra gave him supporting words but he pressed the gas no farther.   
As the car slowly went down he began to turn it with a gentle touch. Bracken glanced at Kendra for a moment and saw that she held her lips together in a straight smile. The smile was fake and it suggested that she was uncomfortable.  
He scrunched his eyebrows together wondering what was causing her to make that face. He was going slow so there was no need to panic at getting in an accident. Bracken had defeated demons and bested monsters, but when it came to Kendra he was usually clueless.   
Finally they made it to the end of the long driveway taking several minutes to do so. “You know,” Kendra piped up, “you can go faster than that.” Bracken was again confused at her comment. He knew this so why was she saying it?  
Regardless he decided to pick up the speed again. In a sudden burst of speed Bracken was thrust forward and he quickly reclaimed his foot. His eyes widened as he peered down at the little black rectangle that could ensure his doom, Kendra’s too.   
Bracken once again placed his foot on the pedal and gradually put weight on it. Soon enough they were going at a gentle speed and he saw Kendra visibly relax. A smile broke out across his face as he drove the car, taking great pleasure in it. He could drive!   
Momentarily distracted Bracken failed to notice the squirrel that darted across the road in front of the car’s path. The car went over it with a thump and horrified, he stopped it.  
He threw the seat belt off and rushed outside slamming the door behind him. The cool air that brushed against his face was calm and relaxing, contrasting to Bracken’s racing heart. Immediately taking back his joyous feelings, he got on his hands and knees to peer out at the doomed creature. The poor thing’s leg twitched and it was an awful sight with it’s crushed limbs.   
Horrid realization rose in him as he picked up the small defenseless animal. What a terrible way to die.   
Kendra got out of the car herself and walked up to him placing a hand on his shoulder. “It’s ok.” She reassured. Bracken knew it wasn’t.   
He walked the creature over toward the edge of the road and began digging a small hole in the grass. After it was large enough he silently lowered the squirrel into the grave. As the last bit of dirt piled on top, Bracken murmured some words and used his magic to protect the grave sight. He searched around for a rock and after he had found the perfect one with its smooth surface and perfect size, placed it upon the upturned dirt.   
He trudged back to the car. Never again would he make this mistake. As he slumped back into his seat he said, “I just murdered that animal.”  
“Bracken you ran over a squirrel, I think you’ll live.” Kendra said trying to be as nice as possible but the frustration was still evident in her voice. Bracken shifted the gear and again his hands and feet found their places.   
This time he made no effort to ease into the drive, he slammed the breaks down and the car hurried forward. He would still be careful but Now was the time to let loose. Trees blurred by and his driving, was pulling a Vanessa.   
“Bracken!” Kendra hollered as she tried to shut the loud window “slow down!” The car lost a little of its speed but that didn’t prevent it from drifting at the turn, throwing dust up in its wake. More and more turns followed but Bracken didn’t pay attention to where he was going. All that mattered was getting away.   
This part of Connecticut was mostly forest and the occasional rural town and after diving into a massive forest, a pop sounded and the tire wheezed, going flat.  
Bracken was again confused, Kendra hadn’t covered flat tires. He went and inspected it. The back left tire lay slumped against the road.   
Kendra put her hands on her hips as she stared out at it. It didn’t seem like she knew what to do either. She fished the phone out of her pocket and attempted to call someone, only to be denied by no service. She leaned against the old car, deep in thought.   
Bracken began to worry. No one was sure to find them out here and they had no way of getting help besides aimlessly walking through the forest. The only option that seemed agreeable was trying to change out the tire.   
Bracken grabbed the spare tire of off the back of the truck and dug around in the trunk to see if he could find something of use. He found something that he vaguely remembered was called a jack. He had seen Warren use it once. He proudly showed it to Kendra. “I found it!”  
She looked at it with doubt. “Do you know how to use it?” They both knew he didn’t actually know how to use it himself. After messing around with the jack Bracken began to figure out how it worked. It required twisting the thing to extend it.   
“I think I’ve got it.” Bracken placed the jack near the tire. He paused. “Do you think we should do something so the car doesn’t roll away?” Kendra nodded and went back into the car to switch on the parking break. Once ready, Bracken began to twist the jack and raised the car.   
He took off the hubcap, unscrewed the lug nuts, took off the tire, switched it with the spare, and finally screwed everything back in.   
Bracken beamed at what he had accomplished. His thoughts turned sour as he thought of the squirrel. The poor innocent squirrel…  
“You ready to go?” Kendra asked, they both got back into the car.   
Still lost and having no idea where to go, Bracken was discouraged as he looked down at the wheel.   
“Maybe you should drive.” He suggested.   
“Oh!” Kendra exclaimed. She reached forward and opened the glove box. She produced a large crumpled paper “I just remembered, we have a map!” The map itself was massive and covered most of the dashboard as they unfolded it and searched to find where they were. Scanning it, Bracken found their location and traced it with his finger to where they needed to go.  
He started the car and drove at a normal speed, for he had to check the map. Bracken flipped the blinker on and made a right turn. “I think you were supposed to take a left there.” Kendra said.   
“I’m pretty sure it’s not,” Bracken said pointing with a finger while the other hand was firmly on the wheel “that’s a right turn.”  
“This way takes us back to Fablehaven.”  
They argued some more and they each reached over pointing out paths that were superior to the other’s.  
Their heads came close and Bracken turned to look at her better. Thinking quickly he planted a kiss on her cheek before saying, “your way then.” Kendra’s face lit up with a furious blush as she sank back into her seat, looking resigned. He had won in his own way.   
After a while of driving in silence, Bracken decided to throw caution to the wind. In his own way at least. His hand snaked out and he turned the radio on. Some sort of noise shot through it. It was different then what he had ever heard before. He didn’t like it. He was about to change it when he saw Kendra lip singing and swaying her head. She liked this stuff?  
Bracken waited until the song was over and the the guy on the radio started speaking. He flipped through the stations fast trying to find one that was at least decent.   
After a time he had found the perfect one. So together they sat listening to orchestra music. The majestic instruments sounded and wove their melody in a fashion that gave Bracken fond memories.   
Kendra made the straight lined smile again. What was wrong now? He decided to ask. “Is everything all right?”  
She blinked before quickly saying, “oh yes! I’m good. And you?”  
They continued to make small talk but as before all went silent except for the symphony that had taken a turn playing.   
As the trees rolled by, the sun continued its ascension and the day got hotter. Bracken had rolled down his window in order to feel the breeze that cooled him off. Kendra, however, had politely asked him to roll it up because she was getting cold. Bracken had thought that turning on the ac was acceptable since it wasn’t wind rushing at them, he was wrong.   
The two squabbled on what temperature to have the car set at. Bracken wanted it cooler and Kendra liked it fairly warm. They came to an agreement as Bracken rolled down his window and Kendra had warm air blowing on her. These two were problem solvers.   
After bumpy rides, awkward silences, and petty arguments, the car finally pulled into the safety of the driveway and as soon as he shut the car off he said, “I am never. Driving. Again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Alright so this one wasn’t my favorite but I think it turned out pretty good. I’m trying to figure out the whole comma stuff so bare with me. Huge thanks to Candlemouse for helping me improve my writing! Also I do not know how to drive but I based it off of watching the legal drivers around me, so you know if I got some things wrong it wasn’t entirely my fault.


	3. Royal duties

Royal duties   
Written for an extremely late Bracken appreciation day, I tried. 

Bracken stood subtlety tapping his foot against the white marble floor. When was this ever going to end? It had been a grand celebration in the fairy realm, one that Bracken deemed unimportant. He still had to go because he was the prince, and neglecting duties was frowned upon. Unicorns weren’t social creatures but as Bracken got to know the humans more he preferred their company. The inhabitants of the fairy realm were snobbish, bumbling idiots. He began to pick at the tassels on his shoulders. His outfit was horrendous with a white suit that had a red sash gleaming across it. He would have rather worn Seth’s clothes than this.   
Bracken shook the hand of the person in front of him. “Ah Bracken my boy! Why I remember you when you were yay tall.” The man said, leveling his hand at his waist.   
“Good day Sir Linsea.” Bracken responded. Linsea curled his lip into a smile and nodded.  
As he walked off, Bracken saw a head of curly hair bouncing his way. The girl reached him and in a bubbly voice greeted him. “Why hello prince Bracken! I’ve been ever exited to meet you!  
”“Hello...I didn’t quite catch your name.”  
She giggled. “Oh that’s right! Hehe my name’s Lontee Loohey.” The Loohey’s were an...odd bunch. Lontee grabbed Bracken’s arm and pulled him over to a photographer. A man with slicked back hair snapped a photo, and before Bracken could blink Lontee was running off. She had disappeared just as quickly as she had come. Bracken shook his head.   
He began to wander throughout the multitude of people before bumping into his sister. “Bracken! Didn’t anyone inform you that it’s incredibly rude to run into people like that? Honestly! The nerve.” She cut herself short when she turned to face him. She clicked her tongue. “How can you present yourself like this!” She wiped her hand several times over his right sleeve and smoothed out the wrinkles of the left. Eloise licked her thumb and rubbed something off his face.   
“Cut it out. Stop smothering me like a mother hen.” He said, looking to make sure no one was watching.   
She put her hands on her hips. “Bracken! Your Epaulettes!” She exclaimed, referring to the tassels on his shoulders. “And we wonder why mother lets you out of the house.” Bracken rolled his eyes.   
“You’ve got a little something there,” he said pointing to her shoe. She gasped and whirled around. She threw her hands in the air and let out a puff before angrily following the person who had spilled their drink on her.   
Bracken quickly escaped to the far side of the grand room where a small area had been carved into the wall for reading. The shelves of the place where lined with books and it was a good spot to hide out for awhile.   
When he arrived, he settled into one of the velvet chairs and took out a book that had caught his eye. His hand stopped when he noticed a little old lady lurking in the shadows. Almost no one in the fairy realm looked old, but the ones that did were special, for they had lived so long of lives, they seemed almost unbelievable.   
The little old lady had her gray stringy hair tied back in a bandana and huge glassy eyes that blinked every other second. She continued to watch his every move without so much as a flicker from her. Bracken cleared his throat. “Excuse me miss—“  
“Say that again I dare you.” She said, letting her tongue make a sucking sound against her teeth. Bracken rose from his seat and headed towards the doorway, the lady watching him every step of the way.   
“Ya see if that teaches you a lesson!” She said. The old lady raised a cane and leveled it at him, but Bracken didn’t notice. He shook his head, she was strange.   
The air in the ballroom was noticeably hotter and he went to get himself some punch. The table that held the large bowl was fancy and had golden animals carved into it. Already ladling stuff in her cup, was Eloise, her shoe still messy. He saw Lontee go up and greet her. Eloise wasn’t so friendly. She slapped the other girl and said, “you blubbering bafoon! You spilled on me!”  
Lontee took a step back. “Poppy!” She yelled. Bracken felt a hand tap on his shoulder. When Bracken turned around, his vision revealed Voltin the single most annoying unicorn Bracken had met, and that was saying something. Voltin was standing among his loser friends. “How’s the horn?” Voltin teased, putting a finger to his forehead.   
“They’re fine thank you.” Voltin continued to taunt him before Sir Linsea marched over.   
“Uncle!” Lontee said. Of course he was her uncle, why wouldn’t he be? “Oh I suppose you’ll do. They’re being mean!”   
“Is that so?” He said. Sir Linsea walked over to Bracken and slapped his cheek then the other one. Bracken stood stunned as everyone rushed away, it wasn’t a crime to slap anyone, but that didn’t mean they wanted the whole world to know. The little old lady approached him and patted his cheek telling him what a dear he was.   
It was a strange day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof that sucked. They’re being mean? Wow go me! Well let the record know that I was feeling like a piece of dirt when I wrote this, so I hope it’s acceptable.


	4. Boom!

“Vanessa?” Seth asked. “Where are you taking us?” He along with Kendra, Warren, Bracken, and even Dale where squished into a minivan driving along a bumpy road.   
“Oh come on you’ll love it.” Vanessa said.   
“That still doesn’t answer my question.”  
Vanessa didn’t say anything else, she just continued her driving. She apparently was trying to keep it in check, no fancy-sports-car-race-down this time.   
The beat up car rolled over a hill before parking just off the road. Everyone climbed out. Vanessa went to the trunk and stared handing out blankets.   
Bracken looked clueless. “What are these for?”  
“Sitting.” Kendra said. She smiled and led him over. Realization dawned on Seth. They were watching fireworks. Whole Fourth of July thing. He wondered how Bracken would react. It was always fun to see how he responded to the different holidays.   
“Ya it’s great.” He heard Kendra say. “Fireworks, friends and family, food,” Kendra was going to continue but a large burst interrupted her. Bracken shot his hands up to his ears. Right. Unicorns. Sensitive hearing.   
Seth shook his head. Any one knows you didn’t set fireworks off this early. The sun hadn’t even set yet. Another blast fired followed by a few more before everything went quiet again.   
Seth walked over to the pair. This was gonna be fun. He just had to convince Kendra first. 

Bracken was confused when the candle lighter had been brought out. What are they gonna do this time? Kendra produced small rods and handed them around. Bracken’s confusion only grew.   
Seeing the bewildered look on his face, Kendra told him, “these are sparklers. You put fire at the end and it starts…sparking? You’ll just have to see.” Warren lit his and with a loud crackle sparks began to shine. It was almost like having a firework on a stick.   
After everyone’s sparklers had been lighted, Bracken decided to confirm something. He leaned over to Kendra. “There aren’t any…weird traditions for this one right?” He have a quick glance at Seth. Seth had gotten him so good last year. Well good to Seth, Bracken wasn’t particularly fond of it.   
Kendra shook her head. Seeming to have an idea, she sat up and rummaged through a bag. She produced sticks only this time they were clear.   
What’s with Americans and rods? Or frankly things that exploded, set on fire, or had to be snapped in half as Kendra has so kindly explained.   
Bracken connected his two glow sticks and slid them into the remaining connector. Now he had a circle. He wasn’t sure what to do with, but now he had one. Who wouldn’t want a pointless glowing circle?  
Well the others seemed to be enjoying themselves and he didn’t want to be a pest so he kept his thoughts to himself. 

Dale sighed. “It’s called a cookout.”  
“Dude it’s hamburgers and hotdogs. Clearly it’s barbecue. I mean it was cooked on a grill.” Seth said. He wasn’t backing down from this one.   
“Whether it was cooked on a grill or not. Does. Not. Matter.”  
“When have you ever heard the term ‘cookout’” he argued, using airquotes.   
Dale closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m arguing with a twelve-year-old.”  
“I’m thirteen!”  
“And Warren,” Dale said. “Don’t think I can’t see you back there.”  
“Every time.” Warren muttered. Dale rolled his eyes. Warren playfully popped a chip in his mouth before walking over, Vanessa at his heels.   
“What are you guys fighting about?” Warren asked.   
Dale dismissed him. “It’s nothing.”  
“Warren I’m telling you.” Vanessa said. “Independence Day is a great holiday.”  
Warren our his hands up. “I wasn’t saying it wasn’t. I just think it’s a little weird how it’s your favorite.”  
Vanessa put her hands on her hips. “Excuse me?”  
Warren coughed. “Oh wow look at that. The…car…needs…attending to.” He quickly went over before an angry Vanessa could say anything else.   
“I mean come on. What’s not to love?” Vanessa said. “It has anything you could want in a holiday. Explosions, loud noises, food, staying up late, Fire.” She counted all the things in her fingers.   
“Ya but…you.” Seth said.   
“Seth Michael Sorenson I am very much capable of having fun.” Seth gulped. 

“Man I knew I shouldn’t have gone against you.” Kendra said. She had missed one of her throws. Bracken tossed the two balls that were attached to the string. It wrapped around the bottom pole. Well what was I expecting? Kendra was absolutely terrible at beating Bracken in any sort of game or contest. Stupid unicorn skills.   
It was Kendra’s turn again and she sent her throw sailing over and catching the top pole. She fist pumped. Bracken threw his and it missed. Kendra narrowed her eyes. “Ah come on don’t go soft on me now.” He smiled innocently. He put his hands up. His expressions seemed to say ‘what did I do?’  
“Never mind.” She said. “Frisbee?” He nodded. “This is one thing that you’re going down on.” Kendra knew how to play frisbee like nobody’s business. She wasn’t even sure if Bracken knew how to competitively play frisbee, he’d find out soon enough. 

An hour of horsing around later, brought everyone on the ground looking up at the sky. It was finally dark enough to see the fireworks.   
The first one swiveled up into the sky and burst into a million shimmering stars. Bracken, fully equipped with earplugs, widened his eyes as he saw the spectacular show. He hadn’t ever seen anything like it.   
Another firework zoomed through the sky. This one was a ball of different colors. Greens and yellows alike. Then several were launched into the sky at the same time. One of them burst and the debris bursted again. Another came up spiraling and sizzling. Short purple knee followed. Those didn’t get far and were far quieter than he others.   
Everyone stood transfixed at the colors and lights, they continued to dazzle people each year set off. Bracken quite enjoyed this one. Certainly different then the others. No creepy old men or animals. Halloween had been weird.   
Just as quickly as it had started, the grand finale began. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. It certainly went out with a bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fourth of July!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is also cross-posted on wattpad and ffnet. Most of my stories aren’t this way so if you want more stuff from me, go there. (Still Yakall)


End file.
